


An Apology

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: Alya and Nino have a chat with Chloe about Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: A Broken Princess [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325627
Kudos: 36





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Oh my god, have I really not updated this series since 2019? Well, I'm sorry for the wait, but be prepared that there is more to come in the next couple parts of this series, so stay tuned!

Alya sighed as she detransformed, Nino doing the same behind her. Chloe still looked at the couple expectantly, not caring at all if they were still processing that she had been able to figure them out. They didn’t deserve her pity at the moment, and honestly, she didn’t give two flying fucks about how they might be feeling. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do,” Alya replied, looking to the trap door with guilt. 

Chloe scoffed in annoyance. “Well it’s kind of obvious,” she said, and the couple looked at her in confusion. “Unbelievable,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “Do you seriously not realize what you two need to do?”

Nino rubbed the back of his neck, looking down towards the ground. “We need to become better friends,” he said sadly, Alya nodding beside him.

“Yea, we do,” Alya said, as tears fell down her cheeks. “I-I should have believed her, she’s my best friend, and I hurt her!” 

Chloe nodded in agrement. “Yeah, you did,” she said, causing Alya to hang her head in shame.

Nino glared at the blonde as he pulled Alya against him protectively. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t done that too,” he shouted in annoyance. “ You’ve bullied our entire class for years!”

Looking away, Chloe sighed. “Yes, I admit that I have my faults,” she said as she detransformed, Pollen quickly hiding away in Chloe’s bag where she knew she would find sweet honey sticks

Looking at it as she held the comb in her palm, Chloe felt a surge of pride, at the person she was becoming, and who she was trying to be. 

“If it makes up for anything,” she said, looking at the couple. “I’m sorry, for everything.”

An awkward silence settled over the three, Alya and Nino silent because they weren’t sure how to respond to an apology from Chloe, and Chloe silent because she usually never apologized to anyone, and didn’t know what she should do, especially since Alya and Nino weren’t saying anything.

“Well,” Chloe said, seemingly drawing everyone out of whatever trance they were in. “Back to Marinette.”

“Yes, Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, glad that the conversation had been steered back towards the issue at hand. 

“Ok, heres what we’re going to do,” Chloe started, and the three heroes began to form a plan on how they could help Marinette.


End file.
